


January 28, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''What a boring preacher!'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he read Kara's text.





	January 28, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''What a boring preacher!'' Reverend Amos Howell said after he read Kara's text and scowled during his new sermon.

THE END


End file.
